My Pokémon Adventures in Kanto
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: Cinder Ketchum has just turned 10. She and her brother, Ash Ketchum, begin their journey into the world of Pokémon. They will discover the wonders and dangers of Pokémon.
1. Bio

Name: Cinder Ketchum

Age: 10

Appearance: Auburn hair, amber eyes, pale-ish skin, short, thin.

Home: Pallet Town(Kanto Region)

Relations: Delia Ketchum(mother), unnamed father, unnamed grandfather, Ash Ketchum(fraternal twin).

Likes: Pokémon, her friends, her family, adventure, the ocean, the sky.

Dislikes: Show-offs, cliffs, the dark, ghosts.

Outfit: A white T-shirt with seafoam colored accents and a fuchsia heart randomly placed on the top. It is worn with a blue and purple pleate skirt and a bright yellow jacket with a single, colorful badged placed on it. It comes with a simple necklace with a blue jewel charm surrounded by golden petals, giving it the appearance of a sunflower, and a pink and orange themed bracelet. Burnt orange slip-on shoes with black coloring underneath and pink laces. Comes with a pair of tall white socks with stripes of blue and pink on top, and a yellow cloth tied around the ankle (Look at Aikatsu; Miracle Casual Coord).

History: Cinder and her brother have loved Pokémon since they were very small. They have been around them their whole lives and have dreamed about the day they could become Pokémon Trainers. Finally, they have turned 10 and can now get their Pokémon Trainer licenses. However, Ash oversleeps and now they rush to Professor Oak's lab to get their Starter Pokémon, hoping they aren't too late.


	2. My First Pokémon

**Cinder's ENG VA is Luci Christian and her JAP VA is Mai Nakahara. In ENG and in JAP she sound like Nagisa from _'Clannad'_.**

* * *

My Pov

"Come on, Cinder! We need to hurry! Quit dragging your feet!" Ash yelled.

"Quit yelling at me Ash! Keep in mind, I could've let you sleep and gone on ahead." I yelled back. My dear brother, Ash had overslept and now we were late. However, unlike him, I had slept in my clothes so I was dressed. As we neared the Pokémon Lab, a group of people was already leaving. I had a feeling there would be no Pokémon left. We walked up the stairs and entered the lab. We saw a man standing and writing something down. He turned to us.

"Welcome. I'm Professor Oak. How may I help you today?" the man asked.

"We came to get our first Pokémon, but I don't you have any more..." Professor Oak looked at us.

"Well, let's just see." Professor Oak said. He showed us 3 Pokéballs.

"I want to start with Bulbasaur!" Ash said. He opened the Pokéball, but it was empty.

"That 1 was taken a little while ago." Professor Oak said.

"Then I choose Squirtle!" Ash said. That Pokéball was also empty.

"That 1 was also just taken." Professor Oak said. Ash picked up the last 1.

"That's okay. Because I really wanted to start with Charmander!" Ash said. And the result was the same... empty. I knew it. We were too late.

"The early bird gets the worm. Or in this case, Pokémon." Professor Oak said.

"Do you mean all the Pokémon are gone?" Ash asked.

"Please tell me you have at least 1 more! I don't care if I don't get 1. I just want my brother to be able to travel." I begged.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I have 2 other Pokémon." Professor Oak said. He had 2 other Pokémon beside the basic Starter Pokémon? He held out 2 Pokéballs, 1 was ordinary and the other had a small lightning bolt.

"You pick first, Cinder." Ash said. I thought for a minute and picked the regular Pokéball. Ash took the 1 with the lightning bolt on it. He opened it and a blinding yellow light poured from it. The light took shape and faded, revealing a yellow mouse.

"Its name is Pikachu." Professor Oak said.

"It's so cute, it's the best of all. Hi, Pikachu." Ash said. Pikachu became irritated and shocked Ash.

"It's known as the Electric Mouse. It's usually really shy but it can be defensive when it wants to be." Professor Oak said. Pikachu stopped shocking Ash.

"I see what you mean." Ash said.

"Shocking, isn't it? Her are your PokéDex and Pokéballs." Professor Oak said. When Ash went to take them, Pikachu shocked him and the professor. I was worried about the Pokémon I had picked. The professor then gave me my PokéDex and Pokéballs.

"Cin, what is your Pokémon?" Ash asked. I decided to find out. I threw it into the air and it opened. The light took shape and faded. My eyes widen. It was the 1 Pokémon I wanted more than anything in the whole world- an Eevee.

"An Eevee! An Eevee! I can't believe that I picked an Eevee!" I joyfully exclaimed. I scooped up the little Pokémon and nuzzled it. It in turn licked my cheek.

"I take it that Eevee is your favorite Pokémon?" Professor Oak asked. I nodded. Dad had shown me many of these when I was little and ever since then, I wanted 1 for my very own.

"I'm glad we overslept! I think these 2 Pokémon suit us a lot better Ash." I said. I placed my Eevee down and it began playing with Pikachu. It would occasionally hop. "Professor Oak, is Eevee a boy?"

"More than likely. The gender ratio for an Eevee is 87.5% is male and 12.5% is female." Professor Oak said. I remembered that you could nickname your Pokémon. I walked over to my Eevee and picked him up.

"Eevee, would you like to go by the name Hoppy from now on?" I asked. Eevee wagged its tail and yipped, as if saying 'yes'. Hoppy. My Eevee, Hoppy. He was going to be my number 1 Pokémon, no matter what. I looked at Pikachu and decided to register it in my PokéDex. "Pikachu, could you hold still for a second?" I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokémon. It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs. When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms."_ Wow. Pikachu wasn't a Pokémon you wanted to mess with. I pointed my PokéDex at Hoppy. _"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. An extremely rare Pokémon that may evolve in a number of different ways depending on stimuli. Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element stones."_ the PokéDex said. If I remembered correctly, Eevee could evolve into Vaporeon, Jolteon or Flareon. Depending on the stone you used on it. I looked at Hoppy. I didn't want to evolve him, but I would leave that up to him.

"Well, let's get going Ash. But, you might want to change out of your PJs first." I giggled.

* * *

 **Everyone. I'm going to slowly be updating my Pokémon stories along with my Miraculous Ladybug story. I want to wait until the next episode of Miraculous Ladybug is up to update it, but the ENG Dub of episode 13 wouldn't be up anytime soon.**


	3. My First Captures

My Pov

Me and Ash walked down the path after he was dressed in the new clothes Mom gave him and we got our packs. We had walked a ways when we came to a fork in the road.

"Which way should we go?" Ash asked. I thought and realized something. This was a sign that we needed to go separate ways.

"Ash, I think this is where we both go our own way." I said. Ash looked at me with a sad and concerned look. We had never been away from each other before. This would be new to both of us.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked. I nodded. "Be careful then." We both went our separate ways. Ash headed toward a plains area while I head into the forest. I gulped and scanned the trees. That's when I heard rustling from right next to me. I looked and saw a yellow, worm-like creature. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. It is covered with a green skin. When it grows, it sheds the skin, covers itself with silk, and becomes a cocoon. Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls."_ the PokéDex said. The Caterpie in the picture wasn't the same color as this one. I had heard about different colored Pokémon, but this was my first time seeing 1. I took out a Pokéball and threw it at the Caterpie. The ball wiggled 3 times before the light on the center went out.

"Yes! I caught it." I said. I let it out so I could get a better look at it. "Hoppy, what do you think?"

"Vee!" Hoppy exclaimed.

"I think I'll call you Kitty." I said. Hoppy walked next to me while Kitty rode on my shoulder. Soon, we came to a small pond. "I bet you 2 are thirsty." Hoppy and Kitty went to and drank from the pond. Suddenly, something zipped out of a bush and hit Kitty. "Kitty!" I picked her up. She was really hurt. I looked and saw a small, rat-like Pokémon. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Rattata, the Mouse Pokémon. Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down. Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places."_ the PokéDex said. This Pokémon wanted a fight.

"Hoppy, this is going to be your first official battle. Are you ready?" I asked. Hoppy nodded. "Tackle!" Hoppy charged head on toward the Rattata and hit it. I threw a Pokéball at it and captured it. I took out a Potion and sprayed some on Kitty. She felt much better. I decided to see if my Rattata was calm. I let him out. Kitty cowered behind Hoppy and Rattata seemed nervous. Big change from the serious Rattata that attacked us for no reason. "Hoppy, Kitty. Be nice to Ratty." Rattata looked at me with a happy look. Suddenly the wind picked up and the sky got dark. "Come on!" We hurried into a nearby cave and waited for the storm to pass. I had a fire the way Dad had shown me.

"Ta..." Rattata squeaked. Ratty was shivering as he stayed away from me, Hoppy and Kitty.

"Vee." Hoppy said. Hoppy picked Ratty up and brought him over to us. I picked all 3 of them up and brought them closer to me. Soon, the storm ended. I returned everyone but Kitty to their ball. I looked up to see a large bird flying over a rainbow. I noticed saw tall grass sticking up. Kitty went to eat it, but it sprang up, revealing a Pokémon. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Oddish, the Weed Pokémon. Its scientific name is "Oddium Wanderus." At night, it is said to walk nearly 1,000 feet on its two roots. During the day, it keeps its face buried in the ground. At night, it wanders around sowing its seeds."_ the PokéDex said. I had to catch it.

"Kitty, String Shot!" I exclaimed. She shot silk thread from her mouth and it wrapped around Oddish. "Now tackle it." She rammed into the Oddish and caused it to slam into a tree. I threw another Pokéball at it and captured it. I picked up Kitty and hurried to Viridian City. I made it there just as it started getting dark. I went to the Pokémon Center and had my Pokémon healed. I noticed that it was getting really dark.

"First time traveling and away from home?" Nurse Joy asked. I nodded. "Trainers can sometimes spend the night in the Pokémon Center, provided they're not too full. Luckily, we have plenty of room." Nurse Joy showed me to a spare room. I let all of my Pokémon out so they could get aquatinted. Hoppy and Ratty looked at Oddish.

"Guys, this is Root, the newest edition to our team." I said. That night, all of my Pokémon slept on the bed with me, curled up. In the morning, I returned everyone to their Pokéballs. I noticed a poster for the Pokémon League. I read the poster and saw the first Gym was in Pewter City. I decided to try out. I headed to Pewter City, taking my first step into my journey.

* * *

Hoppy's moves: Tackle, Helping Hand and Tail Whip.

Kitty's moves: Tackle and String Shot.

Ratty's moves: Tackle and Tail Whip.

Root's moves: Absorb and Sweet Scent.


	4. My First Badge

My Pov

I was almost to Pewter City. Along the way, Kitty had evolved into a Metapod. I looked up Metapod in my PokéDex.

 _"Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon and the evolved form of Caterpie. Even though it is encased in a sturdy shell, the body inside is tender. It can't withstand a harsh attack. This Pokémon is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body."_ the PokéDex said. Right now, I had Kitty in my backpack. I ran into another Trainer and decided to battle him. He used a Rattata and I used Kitty. Using a combination a Harden and Tackle, Kitty won. Then, she started glowing and her form changed again. When the glow faded, she had become a butterfly.

"Kitty?" I asked.

"Free!" Kitty said. I pointed my PokéDex at her.

 _"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon and the evolved form of Metapod. The wings are protected by a rain-repellent dust. As a result, this Pokémon can fly about even in rain. In battle, it flaps its wings at great speed to release highly toxic dust into the air."_ the PokéDex said. I remembered when I was little and I saw a swarm of Butterfree fly by my window. Ever since then, I wanted to have 1. I made it to Pewter City. I healed my Pokémon and decided to take on the Gym. I walked in and saw a boy, about 5 or 6 years older than me.

"Are you a challenger?" the boy asked. I nodded. The light of the Gym flickered on. "I'm Brock, the Gym Leader. We'll each use 2 Pokéballs." I decided to use Root and Hoppy. "Go, Geodude!"

 _"Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Its round form makes it easy to pick up. Some people have used them to hurl at each other in a snowball fight. Found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them."_ the PokéDex said. A Rock/Ground-Type. Root was perfect.

"Go Root!" I said.

"Geodude, Rock Throw!" Brock said. Geodude picked up and threw several boulders at Root.

"Dodge them!" I exclaimed. Root managed to dodge all but 1 of the boulders, which landed next to him.

"Oddish!" Root cried.

"Root, Absorb!" I said. Small green orbs came from Geodude and went to Root. Geodude fainted.

"I must admit, your Oddish is impressive. But let's see how it handles this next 1. Go Onix!" Brock said. A large, snake-like Rock-type appeared. Both me and Root cringed. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It usually lives underground. It searches for food while boring its way through the ground at 50 miles per hour. As it grows, the stone portions of its body harden to become similar to black-colored diamonds."_ the PokéDex said. Despite the type advantage, I had a feeling Root was going to have a hard time beating this 1.

"Root, use Sweet Scent." I said. A sweet aroma filled the arena.

"Lame move. Onix, use Slam." Brock said.

"Root, jump and use Absorb." I instructed. Root managed jump and used Absorb.

"Onix, Slam!" Brock said. Onix slammed its tail on Root and knocked him out. I picked him up.

"You did great Root. Rest up." I said. I returned him to his ball. I took out Hoppy's Pokéball. "Go Hoppy!"

"Not a good move." Brock said.

"Hoppy, Tackle." I said. Hoppy lunged at Onix, but barely did any damage.

"Pathetic. Onix, finish it with Slam!" Brock said. Onix slammed its tail directly on top of Hoppy.

"Hoppy!" I cried. Onix lifted its tail, but Hoppy wasn't there. Only a hole. Suddenly, Hoppy emerged from the ground and hit Onix. Onix fell back and fainted. Brock returned Onix and I picked Hoppy up. "Hoppy, did you learn Dig?" Hoppy nodded.

"That was a quick, but lucky move. Here Cinder. You've earned this. The Boulder Badge is proof of your beating the Gym Leader of the Pewter Gym." Brock said. I took the badge and looked at it. It was a simple gray octagon. I clipped it to the inside of my jacket. I head to the Pokémon Center and got everyone healed. I looked at the Town Map I had and the next Gym was in Cerulean City. I hurried there, wanting to make it there at least before night. I fought several other trainers and each of my Pokémon learn new moves. I had finally made it to Cerulean City. I found the Gym and went inside. It was a large, indoor pool.

"Excuse me. Are you looking for the Gym Leader?" a voice asked. I looked to see a girl about a year or 2 older than me.

"Yeah. Do you know where they are?" I asked. She looked around nervously before proudly pointing to herself.

"Yes. I'm the Gym Leader, Misty." the girl said.

"Don't listen to her." another voice said. I looked to see 3 older girls.

"She always tries to pass herself off as the Gym Leader." the 2nd girl said.

"She nothing but the runt." the 3rd said. Misty was fuming at this point.

"Uh... Misty, who are they?" I asked.

"My older sisters; Daisy, Violet and Lily." Misty said.

"We're the actual Gym Leaders, the Cerulean Sisters." Daisy said.

"Although, we're totally out of Pokémon because of all those kids from Pallet." Violet groaned. I was way behind.

"This is the only 1 left." Daisy said. She dropped a Pokéball on the ground and out popped a Goldeen.

"That's all you have?" I asked.

"You're not the only 1. There's another kid just as disappointed as you." Daisy informed. Another kid? Could it be...

"Pika!" a small Pokémon exclaimed. I turned and saw my brother, Ash.

* * *

Hoppy's moves: Tackle, Helping Hand, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack and Dig.

Kitty's moves: Confusion, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poisonpowder and Tackle.

Ratty's moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Hyper Fang and Cut.

Root's moves: Absorb, Sweet Scent, Poisonpowder, Bullet Seed and Razor Leaf.


	5. Weed to Mushroom & Brothers

My Pov

"Ash!" I exclaimed. I ran and hugged my brother.

"Cinder! You made it here." Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. I looked down at Pikachu.

"Hi Pikachu!" I picked him up and nuzzled him. "Ash, how many Pokémon do you have?" I asked. He took out 2 Pokéballs and threw them. He had a Butterfree like me and a bird Pokémon. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Pidgey. The claws on its feet are well developed. It can carry prey such as an Exeggcute to its nest over 60 miles away. Very protective of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely peck at any intruder."_ the PokéDex said. Wow, he caught the evolved form of Pidgey.

"How many do you have?" Ash asked. I let everyone out. Ash was shocked, due to the fact I had 4 Pokémon and he had 3. Daisy clapped her hands.

"Seel!" Daisy called. A white seal came out of the pool. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Seel, the Sea Lion Pokémon. Covered with light blue fur, its hide is thick and tough. It is active in bitter cold of minus 40 degrees Fahrenheit. The protruding horn on its head is very hard. It is used for bashing through thick icebergs."_ the PokéDex said. Seel stuck out its tongue, revealing 2 small badges.

"Here, a Cascade Badge. This is what you both want right?" Daisy asked.

"How about this? Either Ash or Cinder can face me in a battle. If wither of them wins, they both can have the Cascade Badge." Misty suggested. Ash agreed. First, Ash used Butterfree and Misty used a Staryu. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Staryu, the Star Shape Pokémon. It appears in large numbers by seashores. At night, its central core flashes with a red light. An enigmatic Pokémon that can effortlessly regenerate any appendage it loses in battle."_ the PokéDex said. Butterfree was doing fine until Staryu knocked it into the pool. Ash was forced to return it. Ash then used Pidgeotto and Misty used a Starmie. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Starmie, the Mysterious Pokémon and the evolved form of Staryu. This Pokémon has a geometric body. Because of its body, the locals suspect that it is an alien creature. Its central core glows with the seven colors of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem."_ the PokéDex said. It said it was a Water/Psychic type. Pidgeotto looked cornered, but then it used Gust and knocked Starmie into a wall. Its core started glowing, which signaled it was running out of energy. That's when a machine burst through another wall. Ash told me they were called Team Rocket. They introduced themselves as James, Jesse and Meowth. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Meowth, the Cat Scratch Pokémon. All it does is sleep during the daytime. At night, it patrols its territory with its eyes aglow. Adores round objects. It wanders the streets on a nightly basis to look for dropped loose change."_ the PokéDex said. Sounded like the perfect Pokémon to be with them. The machine began draining the pool. Ash sent Pikachu out against them. I decided to use Root. Meowth went to attack.

"Root, use Stun Spore!" I exclaimed. Yellow powder came from his leaves and paralyzed Meowth. "Now, use Bullet Seed." Yellow seeds shot from his mouth and hit Meowth, knocking him unconscious. Root started glowing and his shaped started changing. When the glowing faded, Root had evolved. I pointed my PokéDex at him.

 _"Gloom, the Weed Pokémon and the evolved form of Oddish. Its pistils exude an incredibly foul odor. The horrid stench can cause fainting at a distance of 1.25 miles. The fluid that oozes from its mouth isn't drool. It is a nectar that is used to attract prey. Gloom's moves: Acid, Razor Leaf, Mega Drain, Sleep Powder and Poison Powder."_ the PokéDex said. Alright! Pikachu got rid of TR by using Thundershock.

"Ash, Cinder, here you go. These are the Cascade Badges." Daisy said, holding them out.

"What?! Ash didn't win!" Misty whined. Daisy explained that Pikachu and Root saved the Gym and that Misty would've lost if she went up against them. I took the badge and marveled at it. It was in the shape of a teardrop. Me and Ash parted ways. While walking through Cerulean City, I bumped into a man.

"You seem like a strong Trainer. I'll give you these Pokéballs from a far off region." the man said. He showed me a Pokéball that was blue with a wave designs, another blue 1 with yellow lightning bolts coming from the center and a red 1 with 3 yellow and black circles on them. "These are a Dive Ball, a Quick Ball and a Repeat Ball." He gave them to me and went on his way. I decided to check the area around Cerulean and stay at the Pokémon Center since it would be getting dark. I had sent Ratty to Professor Oak. I heard rustling in the bushes. I looked and saw 1 of the most rarest sights I had ever seen. 3 Eevees together! I wasn't missing this opportunity.

"Go Root!" My Gloom appeared. "Quick, used Poisonpowder!" I exclaimed. A purple mist came from his mushroom and covered the 3 Eevees. "Now use Acid and Bullet Seed." He did just that and injured the Eevees to an extent. I decided to use the 3 new Pokéballs, I threw one at a time until I caught all 3 of them. I hurried to the Pokémon Center heal them. I decided to call the one I caught in the Dive Ball Tide, the one in the Quick Ball Sparky and the one in the Repeat Ball Fireball.


	6. Evolution Stones

My Pov

I was walking with Hoppy next to me. I had recently won the Thunder Badge. That battle had been tough, but with Hoppy and my other Eevees knowing Dig, it had been easy. The Thunder Badge was in the shape of an eight-pointed gold star with an orange octagon in the center. I had also captured a Shiny Poliwag and named her Poli. I looked at my map and it said I was coming up on a place called Stone Town. I looked up ahead and saw Ash and the others.

"Hey you guys!" I called. They stopped and saw me. I noticed that Misty had an Eevee in her arms. "Misty, you caught an Eevee?" She shook her head.

"We found the poor thing tied to a tree." Misty said.

"Someone abandoned it." Brock said. I felt anger rising in me. I had heard of many Pokémon being abandoned by their Trainers. In fact, Poli was 1. Her trainer abandoned her because she couldn't beat Fire-type Pokémon. I took her in, but not because she was a Shiny, but because I wanted to show her that not all human are bad. I followed them to the address that was on the tag that was around the Eevee's neck. The address lead us to a huge mansion where a party was being held.

"This is amazing!" Ash exclaimed.

"Hey guys? All the Pokémon here are evolutionary stone Pokémon." I pointed out. They looked around and realized I was right. There was a Ninetales, Executor, Raichu, Starmie, Poliwrath, Vileplume and several others. That's when I saw Three boys who were obviously the hosts with a Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon. One was in yellow, one in blue and one in red.

"Eevee?" one of the boy asked. The three boys came over to us and took Eevee from Misty. "Mikey! Hey, Mikey! Eevee's come back." A small boy came from the crowd. Eevee jumped and ran to Mikey. I walked over to him.

"Eevee ran away? But my brother and friends told me it was tied to a tree." I said.

"Why'd your brother and friends bring it back?" Mikey asked. I was shocked and confused by Mikey's reaction. However, I soon realized why he hid it. His brothers, Sparky, Rainer and Pyro, were pressuring him to evolve Eevee into either Vaporeon, Jolteon or Flareon. I thought about the opportunity I had in front of me. Over half my team needed a stone to evolve.

"Sparky, four of my Pokémon need evolutionary stones to evolve." I said. I let out my three Eevees and Gloom.

"That's amazing!" Rainer said.

"So, you really like Eevee?" Pyro asked. I nodded. Sparky handed me the Leaf Stone which used on Root, he used a Thunder Stone of my Sparky, Rainer used a Water Stone on Tide and Pyro used a Fire Stone on Fireball. I now had an Eevee, Butterfree, Vileplume, Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon. I pointed my PokéDex at each of them.

 _"Vileplume, the Flower Pokémon and the evolved form of Gloom. Its petals are the largest in the world. It fiendishly scatters allergy-causing pollen from its petals. The larger its petals, the more toxic pollen it contains. Its big head is heavy and hard to hold up."_ Then I pointed it at Tide. _"Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon and one of the evolved forms of Eevee. Its body's cellular structure is similar to the molecular composition of water. It can melt invisibly in water. Lives close to water. Its long tail is ridged with a fin which is often mistaken for a mermaid's."_ Then I pointed it at Sparky. _"Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon and one of the evolved forms of Eevee. If it is angered or startled, the fur all over its body bristles like sharp needles that pierce foes. It accumulates negative ions in the atmosphere to blast out 10000-volt lightning bolts."_ Then finally, I pointed it at Fireball. _"Flareon, the Flame Pokémon and one of the evolved forms of Eevee. It has a flame bag inside its body. After inhaling deeply, it blows out flames of nearly 3,100 degrees Fahrenheit. When storing thermal energy in its body, its temperature can soar to over 1,600 degrees Fahrenheit."_ the PokéDex said.

"You've got a really balanced team now Cinder." Brock commented.

"You probably could take on anyone." Ash said. I looked at my team. I had an Eevee(a Normal-type), a Butterfree(a Bug/Flying-type), a Vileplume(a Grass/Poison-type), a Vaporeon(a Water-type), a Jolteon(a Electric-type) and a Flareon(a Fire-type). I really think I could take on anything now. That's when several popping noises erupted.

* * *

Hoppy's moves: Bite, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Dig, Swift and Protect.

Kitty's moves: Protect, Confusion, Gust, Safeguard and Facade.

Root's moves: Protect, Bullet Seed, Giga Drain, Razor Leaf and Sludge Bomb.

Tide's moves: Water Gun, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Dig, Aurora Beam and Protect.

Sparky's moves: Thundershock, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Dig, Double Kick and Protect.

Fireball's moves: Ember, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Dig, Bite and Protect.


	7. Moves of the Tail

My Pov

TR had appeared again. They sent off a smokescreen and when it cleared, all the Pokemon were gone.

"Oh no! Horsea's gone!" Misty exclaimed.

"Where's Eevee?" Mikey asked.

"Hoppy? Hoppy! Where are you?" I called.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

"The stones are gone!" Sparky exclaimed.

"All the foods gone too!" Rainer exclaimed.

"Those thieves took everything. They took the Pokémon, the stones and the food." Brock said.

"Cinder, maybe we should have Kitty and Pidgeotto search for them by air." Ash suggested. I nodded in agreement. "Pidgeotto, I choose you!"

"Go, Kitty!" I said. My Shiny Butterfree and Ash's Pidgeotto appeared. "Kitty, you and Pidgeotto try to find TR." They nodded and flew off. It was a while before they came back. They motioned us to follow them. As we did, we noticed a trail of ink.

"Horsea must have done this so we'd be able to find them." Misty said. We soon found them just as they were about to try and evolve Mikey's Eevee. Ash took another Pokéball and threw it. The Pokémon inside was a Squirtle. When did Ash get a Squirtle? I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. When it retracts its long neck into its shell, it squirts out water with vigorous force. After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerfully sprays foam from its mouth."_ the PokéDex said.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!" Ash exclaimed. Squirtle shot a spout of water and pushed them back. While they battled, me and Mikey snuck over to the cage where all the other Pokémon were.

"Hoppy, Tide, Sparky, Fireball. All of you use Iron Tail to cut the cage open." I said. A while back as thanks for helping him, a Move Tutor taught my Eevees Iron Tail. I pulled Mikey back as my Eeveelutions cut open the cage. The TR member, Jessie grabbed Mikey's Eevee's cage. Misty used Horsea to spray Jessie with ink, which caused her to drop Eevee's cage. Mikey opened the cage and freed his Eevee. Mikey's brothers tried to fight off TR, but their Pokémon became overwhelmed. I noticed the spark of anger in Mikey's eyes.

"Eevee, let's go!" Mikey exclaimed. He used a combination of Take Down and Rage to send TR flying. Literally. Mikey's brothers came to understand that Mikey wanted to keep Eevee the way it was and respected his decision. I looked at Hoppy. Ash showed me that he also had a Charmander and a Bulbasaur. I pointed my PokéDex at Bulbasaur.

 _"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. There is a plant seed on its back right from the day this Pokémon is born. The seed slowly grows larger. A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon."_ the PokéDex said. Then at Charmander.

 _"Charmander, the Pokémon. From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out._ _It has a preference for hot things. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail."_ the PokéDex said. After getting everyone's Pokémon back, I left and headed for Celadon City. I held Hoppy's Pokéball. I made a promise that I'd never evolve him. I would keep him as he was. As for as his evolutions go; I would capture every single 1 of them. No matter how many appeared, I would capture them. That was the goal I made to myself. I punched my fist into the sky.

"I will find and capture every single Eeveelution in the Pokémon World!" I yelled to the sky.

* * *

 **Well everyone. Sorry if this was so short. Also, it turns out my mom somehow contract Hep B. I appreciate all of you who have prayed for her. All I ask is that you just pray some more. I'm very touched to have my readers be so concentrate and thoughtful. Bless you all 3.**


	8. Flowers & Rainbows

My Pov

I finally made it to Celadon City. As I walked through the city, I caught a whiff of something flowery. I walked in the direction of the smell and found a perfume shop. I was greeted by a girl.

"Welcome. Are you looking for a perfume in particular?" the girl asked.

"I'm new to Celadon. I want to look around first." I said.

"If I may make a suggestion." the girl said. She showed me a vial filled with seafoam-green colored liquid with a orange daisy as the cap. "This is 1 of our newest fragrance. It's called Daisy Chains." She sprayed a little on my wrist. It smelled like a field of daisies. "We're having a sale."

"I'll take this 1." I said. I had more than enough money from all my battles. "Oh, do you have any idea where the Celadon Gym is? I'm kinda lost." The girl actually walked me to the gym, which had a roof shaped like a Vileplume's mushroom. I went inside. I noticed a bunch of girls exercising and taking care of many Grass-type Pokémon. So this was a Grass Gym. With Fireball and Kitty, I had an advantage. I soon found the field. I saw a girl there.

"Hello there. You must be a challenger." the girl greeted. I nodded. "I'm the Gym Leader, Erica. We shall used 3 Pokémon. Go, Tangela!" A Pokémon wrapped in blue vines appeared.

 _"Tangela, the Vine Pokémon. Blue plant vines cloak the Pokémon's identity in a tangled mass. It entangles anything that gets close. The whole body is swathed with wide vines that are similar to seaweed. The vines sway as it walks."_ the PokéDex said. I decided to use Fireball.

"Go, Fireball!" I exclaimed. My Flareon appeared.

"Tangela, you Constrict!" Erica commanded. 2 vines wrapped around Fireball's body.

"Fireball, Quick Attack!" I said. He zipped forward and knocked Tangela in the air. "Pull it down with its vines and use Ember." Fireball did pull Tangela down, but instead of small embers, from his mouth came a raging fire. That was Flamethrower! The flame engulfed Tangela and it fainted. Erica returned Tangela and sent out her next Pokémon.

"Go, Weepinbell!" Erica said. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokémon and the evolved form of Bellsprout. The leafy parts act as cutters for slashing foes. It spits a fluid that dissolves everything. It spits out poisonpowder to immobilize the enemy and then finishes it with a spray of acid."_ the PokéDex said. I thought and decided to use Tide. A while back, he had learned Aurora Beam, an Ice-type move.

"Go, Tide!" I said. I heard many of the girls mutter. They must have thought I was crazy sending a Water-type against a Grass-type.

"Weepinbell, use Razor Leaf." Erica said. Weepinbell spun and sent a rain of leaves at Tide.

"Tide, Protect." I said. A blue bubble appeared around Tide and the leaves bounced off. As soon as the bubble faded, I gave Tide the next move. "Use Aurora Beam!" A rainbow-colored beam shot from his mouth and hit Weepinbell, knocking it out. Erica returned Weepinbell.

"I must say, it was impressive of you to defeat Weepinbell, despite being at a type disadvantage. Let's see how you handle this one. Go Gloom!" Erica said. A Gloom appeared. I decided to use Hoppy.

"Go, Hoppy!" I exclaimed. My Eevee appeared. A small mist came from Gloom's mushroom. The stench was horrible! Hoppy couldn't bear it either. "Hoppy, go underground to escape the smell." He burrowed under the field.

"Gloom, try to pin it down!" Erica demanded. However, whenever Hoppy would pop up, he'd dive back into the hole and pop up somewhere else. Finally, Hoppy popped up behind Gloom and shot a purplish-black blob from his mouth and hit Gloom, causing it to fly into the wall. Gloom rolled and revealed it had fainted. Erica sighed and returned Gloom. She walked over to me and held out her hand. In it was the Celadon Gym Badge. It was in the shape of the flower and rainbow-colored. "This is the Rainbow Badge.

"Thank you!" I said. I took the badge, bowed and left the Gym. I decided to try out the Game Corner. I ended up saving enough coins to get a Dratini. I sent it to Professor Oak and looked at Dratini's data.

 _"Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon. Even the young can exceed 6.5 feet in length. It grows larger by repeatedly shedding skin. Long considered a mythical Pokémon until recently, when a small colony was found living underwater."_ the PokéDex said. I decided to call Dratini Sapphire. While I was looking around Celadon, I caught a Meowth I named Mimi. I asked Professor Oak to sent her to my house so my mom would have company. Before I left the City, I spotted something. I looked and saw it was a Bulbasaur! An actual Bulbasaur was in front of me. It saw me and crouched down, ready to attack.

"Go, Kitty!" I exclaimed. My Butterfree appeared in a mist of sparkles. Bulbasaur started off with Razor Leaf. "Kitty, use Gust!" She furiously flapped her wings, creating a gale and knocking the leaves away. Bulbasaur then winked and pink hearts flew around it before circling and closing on Kitty. I waited, but nothing happened. That had been Attract, but the only way that it won't work on my female Butterfree was if this Bulbasaur was a female! Now I had to catch it. "Kitty, use Gust again!" She flapped her wings, hitting Bulbasaur and knocking it into a tree. I quickly threw a Great Ball at her and captured Bulbasaur. I sent her to Professor Oak and headed to Fuchsia City.

* * *

 **Also, I had 13 chapters for this originally, so there are only 5 more chapters for this story. Also, who can't wait for Sun & Moon?**


	9. Poison Soul & Safari Zone

My Pov

I was now in Fuchsia City. I had won the Marsh Badge in Saffron. It was 2 gold circles, 1 in the middle of the other. I found the Gym and went inside. Just as I did, something flew pass me and stuck the wall. I looked and saw a shuriken star only an inch from my face. I sweat dropped and saw a girl dressed in red ninja attire.

"Welcome. I trust you liked my star treatment?" the girl asked. I nervously nodded. "I take it you are a challenger here for a Soul Badge?" I again nodded. "I am Aya. Let's begin. Go, Venonat!" I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Venonat, the Insect Pokémon. Its eyes act as radar, enabling it to be active in darkness. The eyes can also shoot powerful beams. It lives in the shadows of tall trees where it eats bugs. It is attracted by light at night."_ the PokéDex said. I decide to use Fireball.

"Go, Fireball!" I exclaimed.

"Venonat, use Confusion!" Aya commanded. Venonat's eyes glowed and Fireball was hit by a psychic force, causing him to become confused.

"Fireball, try to snap out of it." I said. He shook his head several times and snapped out of confusion. "Now, use Ember!" However, I saw something change in Fireball's eyes. Instead of Ember, he used Flamethrower. The flames engulfed the Insect Pokémon and it fainted.

"Venonat!" Aya exclaimed. I went over to Fireball and hugged him.

"Good job, boy!" I praised. I petted Fireball and he wagged his tail.

"Pathetic." a cold voice said. I looked to see a serious looking man standing on the opposite side of the room.

"Brother!" Aya exclaimed. That was Aya's brother?

"Forgive my sister's insolence. I am Koga, the Fuchsia City Gum Leader." the man said. He's the Gym Leader?! He looked at Aya with a cold stare. "You are a disgrace." That was a little harsh. "You must battle me if you want a Soul Badge. I gulped and agreed. "Go, Venomoth!"

 _"Venomoth, the Poison Moth Pokémon and the evolved form of Venonat. The wings are covered with dustlike scales. Every time it flaps its wings, it looses highly toxic dust. The dustlike scales covering its wings are color-coded to indicate the kinds of poison it has._ _"_ the PokéDex said. Since Fireball was exhausted, I decided to use Sparky.

"Go, Sparky!" I exclaimed.

"Venonat, Sleep Powder." Koga commanded. A green mist came from the Poison Moth's wings.

"Sparky, Protect." I said. A yellow bubble surrounded him and the mist bounced off. The bubble faded. "Now, use Thundershock." Like with Fireball, I saw something change in Sparky's eyes. Instead of Thundershock, Sparky used Thunderbolt. Venomoth fainted. Koga returned it and took out another Pokéball.

"Go, Golbat!" Koga exclaimed. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Golbat, the Bat Pokémon and the evolved form of Zubat. It clamps down on its prey with needle-sharp fangs and drains over 10 ounces of blood in one gulp. Once it strikes, it will not stop draining energy from the victim even if it gets too heavy to fly."_ the PokéDex said. I needed to be careful.

"Golbat, Wing Attack!" Koga commanded.

"Thunderbolt!" I exclaimed. Another powerful bolt came from Sparky and defeated the Bat Pokémon easily. Koga returned it and walked over to me.

"Congratulations. You've earned this Soul Badge, as proof of your victory here." Koga said. I took it and looked at it. It was a fuchsia heart. I went to the Pokémon Center and healed my Pokmon. That's when I saw the Safari Zone. I had heard you could find a lot of Pokémon there. I decided to try it since I had a lot of money. By the end of my time, I had captured a male and female Nidoran(Nido and Nida), a Goldeen(Goldy), a Psyduck(Quack), a Magikarp(Geyser) and a different-colored Ponyta(Rayla). I looked up everyone's data.

 _"Nidoran, the Poison Pin Pokémon. Though small, it must be treated with caution because of its powerfully toxic barbs. The female has smaller horns. Although small, its venomous barbs render this Pokémon dangerous. The female has smaller horns._ _The male's large ears are flapped like wings when it is listening to distant sounds. It extends toxic barbs when angered. It stiffens its ears to sense danger. The larger its horns, the more powerful its secreted venom."_ Then Rayla. _"Ponyta, the Fire Horse Pokémon. Its body is light, and its legs are incredibly powerful. It can clear Ayers Rock in one leap. Its hooves are ten times harder than diamond. It can trample anything completely flat in little time."_ Then Quack. _"Psyduck, the Duck Pokémon. It is constantly wracked by a headache. When the headache turns intense, it begins using mysterious powers. While lulling its enemies with its vacant look, this wily Pokémon will use psychokinetic powers."_ Then Goldy. _"Goldeen, the Goldfish Pokémon. Its dorsal and pectoral fins are strongly developed like muscles. It can swim at a speed of five knots. Its tail fin billows like an elegant ballroom dress, giving it the nickname of 'The Water Queen'."_ Then Geyser. _"Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon. It is virtually worthless in terms of both power and speed. It is the most weak and pathetic Pokémon in the world. In the distant past, it was somewhat stronger than the horribly weak descendants that exist today."_ the PokéDex said. That was awful that people always called Magikarp weak. I needed to cross the ocean in order to get to Cinnabar Island. I used the Good Rod I had gotten and capture a Horsea(Kiki) and Seel(Don).

 _"Horsea, the Dragon Pokémon. It maintains balance using its tail, which is wound up like a coil. It may spray ink from its mouth. Known to shoot down flying bugs with precision blasts of ink from the surface of the water."_ the PokéDex said. I was happy to have them, but neither of them was big enough to hold me.

"Hey!" a voice yelled. I snapped my attention and saw a trainer. "How about you and me battle? One-on-one. And let's do the this; the loser has to give the winner the Pokémon they used." I couldn't do that! But when you've been challenged, you can't back out. "Go Lapras!" I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Lapras, the Transport Pokémon. Its high intelligence enables it to understand human speech. It likes to ferry people on its back. A Pokémon that has been overhunted almost to extinction. It can ferry people across the_ water _."_ the PokéDex said. I had to win this battle!

"Go Root!" I said. My Vileplume appeared.

"Lapras, Ice Beam!" the trainer demanded. A light beam shot from Lapras's mouth.

"Root, dodge it!" Root just managed to jump out of the way. "Now, use Razor Leaf!" I said. Root spun around, sending sharp leaves at Lapras.

"Use Body Slam!" the trainer commanded. Lapras jumped and went to slam down on Root.

"Root, protect yourself and attack with Petal Dance." I said. Root spun again and a spiral of pink petals went upward, hitting Lapras. Lapras fell to the ground, defeated.

"I'm glad someone's finally taking the thing off my hands. The only thing it's good for is swimming fast." the trainer sneered. The Trainer dropped an Ultra ball and walked away. Lapras looked and cried.

"Don't cry Lapi. It's their lost. You're a strong Pokémon. You just need the right training and you'll be strong." I said. Lapi nuzzled my face. I returned her to her Ultra Ball, took her and Root to the center and then decided to wait till tomorrow to go to Cinnabar Island.


	10. Volcanic Battle

My Pov

At first light the next morning, I used Lapi and headed to Cinnabar Island in order to get a Volcano Badge. While surfing across the ocean, I noticed a red shell bobbing up and down in the water.

"Lapi, go over to that shell." I said. She nodded and swam close to it. I reached down and rolled it over. It was an unconscious Squirtle! I picked it up and it looked like it had been attacked by a Poison-type Pokémon. "Lapi, hurry to Cinnabar!" She swam faster and we got there in 2 minutes. I returned Lapi to her ball and hurried to the Pokémon Center. "Nurse Joy, this Squirtle is hurt!"

"Chansey, come here please." Nurse Joy called. Chansey brought out a gurney and rolled Squirtle into a room. "Don't worry. Your Squirtle's in good hands."

"Oh, it's not my Squirtle. I found the poor thing floating in the ocean, unconscious." I said.

"Goodness! Well, at least you brought it here." Nurse Joy said.

"I'm going to challenge the Gym. I'll be back after that." I said. Nurse Joy gave me directions to the Gym, which was conveniently hidden in the volcano that was on the island. The heat became more intense the further I went down the stairs. Finally, I arrived at a platform the was hanging directly over the large pool of lava. I saw a man standing on the platform.

"I am Blaine, the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader. You must be a challenger." the man said. I nodded. "Very well. Let's begin. Go Ninetales." I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Ninetales, the Fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Vulpix. It has nine long tails and fur that gleams gold. It is said to live for 1,000 years. Very smart and very vengeful. Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1,000-year curse._ _"_ the PokéDex said. I decided to use Tide.

"Go, Tide!" I said.

"Ninetales, Fire Spin!" Blaine commanded. Flames came from Ninetales's mouth and began to spin.

"Tide, Water Gun! Full blast!" I exclaimed. Tide shot a large spout of water from his mouth and countered the flames. They pushed back and forth until Tide proved victorious and pushed the flames back and hit Ninetales. "Use Water Gun again!" He shot another spout and knocked Ninetales out. Blaine returned Ninetales and took out another Pokéball.

"Go, Rhydon!" Blaine said. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Rhydon, the Drill Pokémon and the evolved form of Rhyhorn. It begins walking on its hind legs after evolution. It can punch holes through boulders with its horn. Protected by an armor-like hide, it is capable of living in molten lava of 3,600 degrees."_ the PokéDex said. I decided to keep using Tide.

"Rhydon, Take Down!" Blaine commanded. Rhydon slammed into Tide and severely hurt him. "You should train your Pokémon more. It can't defeat a Pokémon it has the advantage against."

"That's not true! Tide is the strongest Water Pokémon there is!" I exclaimed. That's when, like with Sparky and Fireball, I saw a change in Tide's eyes. He then shout a powerful spout of water form his mouth, hitting and knocking Rhydon out. That had been Hydro Pump. Tide then collapsed to the ground. I ran to him and picked him up. "You were amazing Tide. You earned a well-deserved rest." I took out his Dive Ball and returned him.

"You've done good thus far, but let's see how you handle my ultimate Pokémon; Magmar!" Blaine exclaimed. A large pillar of lava spouted from the volcano and a Pokémon appeared on the platform.

 _"Magmar, the Spitfire Pokémon. Found near the mouth of a volcano. This fire-breather's body temperature is nearly_ 2,200 degrees Fahrenheit. _Its body always burns with an orange glow that enables it to hide perfectly amidst flames."_ the PokéDex said. I decided to use Lapi.

"Go, Lapi!" I said. My Lapras appeared.

"Magmar, Fire Blast!" Blaine commanded. Magmar shot a ring of fire that had a human shape in the middle toward Lapi.

"Lapi, Water Pulse!" I said. She shot a large ball of water through Fire Blast and toward Magmar.

"Magmar, jump!" Blaine said. Magmar jumped into the air.

"Lapi, use Ice Beam on the platform!" I commanded. Lapi froze the platform so when Magmar came back down, it slipped and began sliding. "Now, Body Slam!" Lapi lunged into the air and slammed on top of Magmar. When she moved off Magmar, it revealed to have fainted. "You did it, Lapi!" I ran and hugged her neck. She squealed in delight. Blaine returned Magmar.

"Clever use of Ice Beam and Body Slam. I'm proud to present this Volcano Badge, as proof of your victory at the Cinnabar Gym." Blaine said. I looked at the badge. It was red and shaped like a flame with a small pink diamond in the center. started walking out of the Gym, when some flames shot out at me. I looked and saw a Charmander. Since most of my team was worn out, I used Sparky. Charmander attacked with Metal Claw.

"Sparky, dodge then use Thunderbolt." I said. He moved out of the way and zapped the Charmander. I captured it and hurried to the Pokémon Center. I sent Charmander(Ember)to Professor Oak.

"The Squirtle you brought in is fine." Nurse Joy said. Squirtle decided to come with me. I named her Shelly and sent her to Professor Oak. I healed my other Pokémon and headed back home to rest.


	11. The Final Badge

My Pov

I had stopped at home for a brief visit before heading to the final gym in Viridian City. I later found out that it was run by Team Rocket and the Gym Leader was none other than the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni. It was a Ground-type Gym, so I remade my team. On my team now, I had; Bloom(Bulbasaur), Shelly(Squirtle), Lapi(Lapras), Root(Vileplume), Poli(Poliwag) and Ratty(Rattata). I entered the Gym.

"Welcome, challenger." a voice said. I looked up at the balcony to seeing someone sitting there. I assumed it was Giovanni. "Let's begin. Go Rhyhorn." I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Rhyhorn, the Spikes Pokémon. Strong, but not too bright, this Pokémon can shatter even a skyscraper with its charging tackles. Its massive bones are 1000 times harder than human bones. It can easily knock a trailer flying."_ the PokéDex said. I decided to use Shelly.

"Go, Shelly!" I said.

"Rhydon, use Take Down." Giovanni said. Rhydon charged toward Shelly.

"Try to slow it down with Bubble!" I exclaimed. She shot several bubbles at Rhyhorn, but it didn't stop it and it rammed into her. She rolled backwards several times before bumping into my legs. I picked her up. "You did your best, Shelly. Rest up now." I returned her to her Pokéball. I then decided to use Poli. "I choose you, Poli!" My Poliwag appeared in a cloud of sparkles.

"Rhyhorn, Take Down." Giovanni said.

"Poli, use your tail to propel yourself in the air!" I said. She did just that. "Now, use Water Gun!" She shot a spout of water down and hit Rhyhorn. Then she started glowing. Her entire body changed and when the glowing faded, she had evolved into Poliwhirl. I pointed my PokéDex at her.

 _"Poliwhirl, the Tadpole Pokémon and the evolved form of Poliwag. Its two legs are well developed. Even though it can live on the ground, it prefers living in water. It can live in or out of water. When out of water, it constantly sweats to keep its body slimy. Poliwhirl's known moves: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Bubblebeam, Double Slap and Hypnosis."_ the PokéDex said. All right!

"Poli, use Bubblebeam!" I commanded. She shot a barrage of bubbles at Rhyhorn and it fainted. Giovanni returned it and sent out his next Pokémon. It was a Nidoqueen. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokémon and the evolved form of Nidorina. The body is covered by stiff, needle-like scales. If it becomes excited, the needles bristle outwards. Its hard scales provide strong protection. It uses its hefty bulk to execute powerful moves."_ Poli managed to land several hit before she was knocked by Nidoqueen. I decided to use Ratty since he was small.

"Go, Ratty!" I exclaimed. Since Ratty was small, he was able to stay out of Nidoqueen's grip. After landing a Cut attack, Ratty started glowing just like Poli had. When the glow faded, he had evolved into a Raticate. I pointed my PokéDex at him.

 _"Raticate, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Rattata. Its rear feet have three toes each. They are webbed, enabling it to swim across rivers. It uses its whiskers to maintain its balance. It apparently slows down if they are cut off. Raticate's known moves: Cut, Hyper Fang, Quick Attack, Dig and Shadow Ball."_ the PokéDex said. Perfect! After a combination of Shadow Ball and Dig, Nidoqueen fainted. Giovanni returned Nidoqueen and sent out his last Pokémon, which was a Nidoking. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Nidoking, the Drill Pokémon and the evolved form of Nidorino. It is recognized by its rock-hard hide and its extended horn. Be careful with the horn as it contains venom. It uses its powerful tail in battle to smash, constrict, then break the prey's bones."_ the PokéDex said. Ratty battled against Nidoking, but lost. I decided to use Root. After a long and grueling battle, both Pokémon fell to the ground. It was a good while before Root stood back up. I had won. Nidoking was returned and I ran over to Root.

"You did it, Root! I'm so proud of you!" I exclaimed.

"Vileplume!" Root exclaimed. I looked up and saw something falling toward me. I managed to catch it. It was the Earth Badge. It looked like a Sasaki tree. I looked back up to the balcony, but Giovanni was gone. I headed back home and stayed the night. The next morning I went to see Professor Oak.

"Ah! Cinder. It's go to see you again." Professor Oak said.

"It's nice to see you again too, Professor Oak. Look!" I said, opening the left side of my jacket and showing my 8 badges.

"Impressive! Are you thinking of taking on the Pokémon League?" Professor Oak asked. I shook my head.

"No. I don't feel confident enough." I said shyly.

"What about the Orange League?" Professor Oak asked. Professor Oak told me about the Orange League. I decided to try it, but probably won't go to the league itself. "Oh, Cinder. One more thing; there is Pokémon Professor on the Orange Islands named Professor Ivy. She's discovered a strange Pokéball she's called the G.S Ball. She asked me if I knew any trustworthy trainers she could give it to."

"And you think I am?" I asked.

"Of course. She'd like you to be there in a couple of days." Professor Oak said. I accepted. I hurried home, restocked my supplies and headed to the Orange Islands.

* * *

 **Sorry. Been constantly tired lately. Everyone, please pray for my mom that her body has developed antibodies. If so, she'll be cured of this.**


	12. Orange Islands

My Pov

I decided to take on the Orange League, but not enter the tournament. I didn't have that kind of confidence in myself. I was asked by Professor Oak to go to Professor Ivy and ask her about the G.S Ball she had found. The reason it was called the G.S Ball was because it was not only made of gold and silver, but it had G.S engraved on it. I arrived at the lab and was greeted by Professor Ivy.

"Hello. You must be Cinder." Professor Ivy greeted. I nodded. She walked over to a table and brought over a Pokéball. The G.S Ball. "Here it is." I looked at it and marveled at it. "I've tried to open it, but nothing seems to work."

"Well, if by some strange off chance I manage to open it, I'll let you know immediately." I said. I took the ball and began to go to Mikan Island, where the first Orange League Gym was. I found the Gym and went inside. I saw a girl and younger boy talking when the girl noticed me.

"You must be a challenger." the girl said. I nodded. It turned out that these Gyms were going very different from the Gyms I was use to. The Orange League Gyms tested skills. The Pokémon I had brought with me were Hoppy, Root, Kitty, Sparky, Lapi and Kiki. First, me and the Gym Leader, Cissy, would use a Pokémon to knock down empty soda cans and whoever knocked down the most won. I had decided to use Kiki and Cissy used a Seadra. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Its body bristles with sharp spikes. Carelessly trying to touch it could cause fainting from the spikes. It is capable of swimming backwards by rapidly flapping its winglike pectoral fins and stout tail."_ the Pokedex said. After a close battle, it ended in a tie. I bent down and picked Kiki up out of the pool.

"Kiki, you did a good job." I said.

"Sea!" Kiki exclaimed. I returned her to her Pokéball.

"Pretty impressive, but let's see how you handle the Pokémon Wave Ride." Cissy said. The Pokémon Wave Ride involved riding on the back of a Water Pokémon's back and racing from a buoy and back to the shore. Cissy used a Blastoise while I used Lapi. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon and the evolved form of Wartorle. It crushes its foe under its heavy body to cause fainting. In a pinch, it will withdraw inside its shell. The pressurized water jets on this brutal Pokémon's shell are used for high-speed tackles."_ the PokéDex said. Cissy's brother shot off a popgun and we were off. We were neck and neck. It was hard steadying myself on Lapi's back, but I managed. That's when I got an idea.

"Lapi, use Ice Beam on the water!" She shot a light blue beam at the water, freezing it. "Hop on the ice and keep freezing it." She did just that. It seemed that Lapi moved faster on the ice than in the water. At least her previous trainer did something right by making her fast. She continued to freeze the water and slide on it until we reached the buoy. She stopped since she strained herself a little. "Are you okay, Lapi?" She nodded. "Let's win this race." She began sliding back toward the finish line and we beat Cissy and her Blastoise by a few inches.

"Well done. You've proved your skills and have earned this; the Coral Eye Badge." Cissy said. I looked at the Badge. It was shaped like a clam shell with a small gemstone on it. Cissy gave me directions to the next island, which Navel Island. I found my way there and started look in for the Gym Leader. I found someone and they told me that I would need to climb to the top of a mountain in order to challenge the Gym Leader. I had Hoppy tucked up in my jacket, which I had buttoned up to carry him. I managed to make it, but was half frozen from the wind and cold weather.

"Are you all right?" a voice asked. I looked and saw a man with a hiking pack on his back. I shared my head, shivering. The man gave me and Hoppy a warm cup of soup.

"Thank you. I was wondering if you know where the Gym Leader of the Navel Island Gym is." I said.

"Yes. He's me. I'm Danny, the Navel Island Gym Leader." the man said. My eyes widen a little. "Why don't you and your Pokémon warm up and then we can begin your challenge?" I nodded, a little surprised that of all the people who could have found me it was the Gym Leader himself. After me and Hoppy warmed up, we began the challenge. First, we had to freeze a spout of water into a pillar of ice. Danny used his Nidoqueen while I used Lapi. Danny's Nidoqueen was faster, so he won the first round. Next, we had to sculpt the ice into a sled. Danny used his Nidoqueen, Sycther and Machoke. I used Hoppy, Sparky and Kitty. I managed to beat Danny by a minute, so the last round would decide the winner. The final part of the challenge was a race down the mountain and whoever crossed the finish line first won. We had to choose 3 Pokémon to help balance out the sled. I chose Hoppy, Sparky and Kiki. We went off. We hit a slope and shot in the air.

"Kiki, use Bubblebeam on the ground to cushion the fall!" I exclaimed. She shot a barrage of bubbles at the ground, and cushioned the impact of the sled, not damaging it. Hitting the slope had propelled me forward and given me a lead. Me and Danny were constantly fighting for the lead until I managed to past the finish line a few inches before Danny.

"I'm impressed, Cinder. You and your Pokemn are truely amazing. I present you with the Sea Ruby Badge." Danny said, holding out the badge. I took and looked at it. It is shaped like an oyster shell with a small gemstone on it. The next Gym was on Trovita Island.

* * *

?'s Pov

 _I looked at the sea and and then I looked up. That's when I saw the young girl riding on a Lapras with an Eevee in her lap. It was her. The reincarnation of my mistress, My... princess..._


	13. 1 Journey Ends, Another Begins

My Pov

I finally made it to Trovita Island. Here, I needed to earn a Spike Shell Badge. I didn't know if the Gym Leader was a girl or a boy. That's when a whirlpool starting pulling Lapi into it.

"Lapi, use Surf to escape the whirlpool!" I exclaimed. She did just that and managed to surf out of the whirlpool's reach. We reached the shore. "Are you okay, Lapi?" I rubbed her face, to help her calm down. Lapi nuzzled her nose against my face.

"Hey, you!" a voice snapped. I jolted up and turned around. There was a boy and a little girl standing a few feet behind me. "I saw how you and your Lapras managed to escape that whirlpool.

" Yeah, well... it was just a ditch effort." I said.

"Ditch effort or not, that took skill that most challengers don't have." The boy said.

"Challengers? Does that mean your the Trovita Island Gym Leader?" I asked.

"That's right! This is my brother, Rudy." The girl said.

"So, are you a challenger?" Rudy asked. I nodded. "All right. Let's go then." We walked for a while before we came to a stone platform above several whirlpools. "We'll each use 3 Pokémon, however, they mustold be the same types. Go, Electabuzz!" I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Electabuzz, the Electric Pokémon. It loves to feed on strong electricity. It occasionally appears around large power plants and so on. Normally found near power plants, they can wander away and cause major blackouts in cities."_ the PokéDex said.I only had 1 Electric-Type with me and that was Sparky.

"Go, Sparky!" I exclaimed.

"Electabuzz, Quick Attack!" Rudy exclaimed.

"Sparky, dodge it!" I exclaimed. Sparky jumped up and caused Electabuzz to skidded across the ground. "Now, use Double Kick!" Sparky kicked Electabuzz in the back twice.

"Electabuzz, Thunderbolt!" Rudy commanded. Electabuzz zapped Sparky with Thunderbolt, but it didn't do anything. That's right. Sparky's ability was Volt Absorb, which restored the Pokémon's HP when hit with an Electric-type move.

"Not gonna do you much good. Sparky, Shadow Ball!" I said. Sparky shot a purplish-black blob at Electabuzz and knocked it into a large rock, knocking it out. Rudy returned Electabuzz.

"Nice job, using your Pokémon's ability to win. Let's see how you handle this one. Go, Exeggutor!" Rudy said.

 _"Exeggutor, the Coconut Pokémon and the evolved form of_ _is called 'The Walking Tropical Rainforest.' Each of the nuts has a face and will of its_ _own. Legend has it that on rare occasions, one of its heads will drop off and continue on as an Exeggcute."_ the PokéDex was a Grass/Psychic type, so I could use either. Since I didn't have a Psychic type, I decided to go with my Grass type.

"Go, Root!" I said.

"Exeggutor, use Barrage!" Rudy commanded. Exeggutor shot several spheres at Root.

"Root, use Bullet Seed to counter it!" I said. Root shot a barrage of seeds, countering the spheres. "Now, use Razor Leaf!" Root spun and shot leaves at Exeggutor. The leaves knocked the Coconut Pokémon off its feet. "Use PoisonPowder." A purple mist covered Exeggutor and poisoned it.

"Use Barrage again!" Rudy commanded.

"Dodge it!" I said. Root jumped out of the way.

"Confusion!" Rudy exclaimed. Root was hit by a kenetic zap of energy and was knocked out. "Final round. This will decide the match. Go, Starmie!" I thought and decided to use Tide.

"Go Tide." I said.

"Starmie, use Thunderbolt!" Rudy exclaimed.

"Tide, use Iron Tail to absorb it." I said. Tide's tail glowed and he absorbed the electric attack. "Now, attack!" Tide slashed Starmie with his electrically charged tail. Starmie bounced off several rocks before coming to rest in the ground. It's core blinked several times before it went out. Rudy returned Starmie and walked over to me.

"Nice job. As the rules of the Orange League dictate, I present you the Spike Shell Badge." Rudy said. I took it and looked at it. It was shaped like a Triumphant Star Turban with a small gemstone on it. I only had 1 more island; Kumquat Island. I used Lapi to surf to the island. I arrived in no time.

"Vivian!" a voice called. I was instantly caught in a hug by someone. I looked up to see a woman.

"Um... ma'am? I think you have me confused for someone else." I struggled to say. The woman let go and looked at me.

"Oh! I'm sorry. It's just you look a little like my Vivian. She set out on her journey a while back and she had an Eevee just like you do." the woman said.

"My name is Cinder. I was hoping you could help me find the Kumquat Island Gym." I said.

"Of course I can help you find it, me being the Gym Leader." the woman said. It turned out this was the Gym Leader, Luana. She specialized in double battles. She was using a Alakazam and Marowak. I pointed my PokéDex at them.

 _"Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon and the evolved form of Kadabra._ _It does not like physical attacks very much. Instead, it freely uses extra-sensory powers_ _to defeat foes. Its brain can outperform a supercomputer. Its IQ (intelligence quotient)is said to be around 5000."_ Then at Marowak. _"Marowak, the Bone Keeper Pokémon and the evolved form of Cubone._ _It is small and was originally very weak. Its temperament turned ferocious when it_ _began using bones. The bone it holds is its key weapon. It throws the bone skillfully like a boomerang to KO targets."_ the PokéDex said. A Ground-type and a Psychic-type. I decided to use Tide and Kitty.

"Go Tide and Kitty!" I said.

"Alakazam, use Reflect! Marowak, use Boomerang!" Luana said. 2 walls of light surrounded the Pokémon and Marowak threw it's bone at Tide.

"Tide, jump and use Bubblebeam! Kitty use Safeguard!" I said. A veil cloaked my team and Tide shot a barrage of bubbles at Marowak's bone, knocking it in the air. "Quick, both of you use Shadow Ball!" Both of them shot a purplish-black blob at each of the opponents. They hit.

"Alakazam, use Hyper Beam!" Luana commanded. Alakazam shot an enormous beam at both my Pokemon.

"Kitty, use Psychic to lift Tide in the air!" I said. Kitty's eyes glowed as Tide was lifted into the air just before the beam hit him. "Now, use Silver Wave!" Silver Wave was a combination of Surf and Silver Wind. Tide used Surf and Kitty sent Silver Wind into the large wave, turning it to a glowing, silver wave. It crashed down and wiped out both of Luana's Pokémon. She returned both of them and walked over to me.

"I've never seen a combination like that before. I'm proud to present you with the Jade Star Badge." Luana said .I took it and looked at it. It was shaped like a conch shell with a gemstone on it. I decided not to challenge the Orange League. When I went back to Pallet, Professor Oak told me that there was a different region called Johto. I decided to go there. The only things I took with me were my pack, Hoppy and the G.S Ball. I got on the boat and headed to my next adventure.

* * *

 **Ok. I'm done with this one. I will try to at least get my Johto and Hoenn stories done before the end of summer, but I'm really hooked back on Codename: Kids Next Door. I really want to have my Unova story done by the time November comes. That way, I can alternate between my Kalos story and my Alola story.**


End file.
